Marcus James Chandler
This is a Maverick Article Early Life Pre-Military Marcus was born on Cascade the metropolitan colony, one of few UNSC worlds to survive the war. Cascade has the remarkable feature of surviving a Covenant assault largely unscathed. Marcus grew up in the mego city of Mindoro where he grew to respect the massive naval war ships that landed regularly. UNSC Navy Born in 2528 and orphaned in 2544 the military offered him his only chance at a hightened education. Chandler enlisted in the Navy and was sent to Cascades larger moon's naval academy. Marcus quickly excelled and became the top in his class. Chandler was eventually recomended for the ODST division and joined whole heartedly. ODST Career His excellent performance in schooling made him one of the youngest team leaders, albeit of a fresh squad. Ethereal Squad operated largely throughout the war including the battle of Sargasso, Skopje, and Paris IV. In 2552 his team was on leave and just so happened to be on Cascade when the Covenant descended upon the planet. Marcus and his ODST team were one of the thousands aboard the space tether when it came crashing down, Marcus was the sole survivor of the event and regrets following the order to use the lift even after fighting the command. Marcus lead an evacuation effort throughout the city to funnel civillians through sewer systems out of the city while the battle took place above. Marcus saved at least a thousand civillians in his efforts. ONI Involvement The daring actions and battle hardened resume of Chandler made him a prime candidate for ONI to place aboard a prowler for the remnant years following the end of the war. Marcus served as an ONI agent aboard an ONI prowler carrying out anti-insurgency and anti-remnant faction operations. In 2554 Marcus was ushered into the Spartan IV program as a fireteam leader. Spartan Career Requiem Campaign Chandler and his fireteam were ordered off of Infinity upon arrival to Requiem, as a veteran spartan fire team they were supposed to establish an LZ and assess the situtation. The prometheans forced the fireteam into forerunner constructs teleporting them to the other side of Requiem where fireteam thermal had to survive. Infinity left Fireteam Thermal on requiem and only reinforced the spartan fire team once the Infinity returned six months later under the command of Lasky. * Fire team Thermal operated with the help of the frigate UNSC Call to Valor to establish UNSC fireabases to permenantly hold the planet. * Thermal team discovered how the planets promethean teleporter system can be used against the knights to leave blind spots in their mapping. * Thermal team successfully secured an entire region of the planet and fire bases were set up. * Thermal team with the help of fifty sentinels escaped Requem aboard the UNSC Call to Valor * Following the escape Thermal lead rescue efforts of survivors of the Requiems destruction and captured two kig-yar pirate gun ships and a stolen Mako Class Corvette. The Small convoy of ships returned to Earth and received awards. Deliverance Thermal team was statinoed on the prototype UNSC Deliverance Class Frigate in 2558. Chandler was promoted to Spartan Commander and lead all of the fireteams on board the UNSC Deliverance. Chandler also served as XO of the ship under Captain Charo. Aboard the Deliverance Spartan Commander Chandler lead anti-insurrection and counter intelligence operations clearing our glassed colonies of pirates for UNSC forces to set up fire bases and outposts with the intention of eventually resettling the lost worlds. Spartan Commander oversaw nearly forty spartan IV forces aboard the Deliverance. During the Orion Alliance-Dominion war, the Deliverance was recalled back to homefleet to participate in the battle for Triton. During the battle the Deliverance was one of the only ships left mostly operational, Captain Charo however did not make it and Spartan Commander Chandler had taken command of the ship as acting captain. Spartan Commander Chandler organized the assault on the Dominion Guardian ship which allowed the Deliverance to penetrate into the enemy ship splitting in half and allowing the crew to escape with the exception of most Spartan IV forces on board who remained with Commander Chandler until the end. The Fireteams were able to bide time for Spartan Commander Chandler to take out Archease, the Dominion leader. The Spartan IV's which had survived then evacuated the ship however Spartan Commander Chandler was too late. The Aft section of the Deliverance had impacted the core and caused a detonation and Chandlers escape pod did not successfully launch and he was killed due to exposure to vacume following the explosion. Born Again After the battle was over, Reluctant Shard, the Monitor of Triton salvaged Chandlers remains and created a clone albeit greatly augmented, and then transferred Chandlers conciousness into the new body. In 2582 Spartan Commander Chandler returned to Earth to warn the Alliance of the impending Dominion attack coming in 2590. His second life was spent serving the UNSC, later the CoH, and the Alliance. He participated in dozens of battles during the Orion Alliance-Dominion war eventually seeing its conclusion with the establishment of the Milky Way Alliance. In 2633 Spartan Commander Chandler would propose and have approved a Spartan V program and was ceremoniously given the Spartan V rank of Spartan Captain. The Spartan V program would include augmentations which Chandler underwent by the Triton monitor Reluctant Shard in 2580 in addition to the latest armor systems. Spartan Captain Chandler would oversee and direct the training of the Spartan V's. In 2640 the first class of Spartan V's were complete and operational. The augmentations were far superior to those of the Sparan II program and the armor systems were vastly more advanced than that of the Spartan IV's, a new age of Spartan super soldier had been created. Spartan Captain Chandler went on to lead the Spartan V program, and oversee the entire Spartan Command until 2642 when he was asked to serve as the Military representative on the Alliance Council alongside civillian representative Nelson Adrian III. As the Military representative Spartan Captain Chandler would represent and serve alongside the Concord of Humanities military along with members of the Alliance. Titan career Marcus J. Chandler's career in military politics lead him to eventually became the War Time Authority of the Concord of Humanities militany force. This position was put to the test in 2735 when the Rorich Empire attacked the Milky Way Alliance. Chandler was responsible for coordinating military assets and predominantly served on the front lines and commanded the Alliance Dreadnaught Titan. This coined his eventual position which became known as 'Titan' roughly identical in function is the Forerunner's Didact. Category:Michael.Dreams Category:Maverick Universe Category:Spartans Category:Spartan Category:Spartan-IVs